


Crawls like a Worm from a Bird

by RobberOfATMs



Series: Some Day Love Will Find You [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barry is A Depressed Potato, Canon Divergence, Cisco is here now, Crushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flash Duty Stuff, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Not Because of the Story, briefly, lots of agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberOfATMs/pseuds/RobberOfATMs
Summary: Barry thinks too much and is sad but excited about whatever this thing between Len and him is.Lots of angst happens and life.That's all I got.Rate mature for any possible language/themes.





	1. All Alone He Turns To Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

 Barry sighed. He hated slow days. He was working in his lab at the CCPD, but not a lot was going on today. He preferred it when there were more cases, not because he wanted more crime, but because it meant it was busy. And when he was busy, he didn’t have time to think about everything. 

 He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for his computer to finish running the lab results. When he was busy, he something to direct his focus into, give it all his attention. He had something to direct his energy into, as opposed to slow days, like today, when he’s just sitting around waiting for the grass to grow. 

 He found out lately that if he didn’t keep busy, it left little spaces for the grief and guilt to creep in, it would come sneaking back into his mind before he realized what was happening. Lately he’s been putting in a lot of time and effort into work and Flash duty, keeping as busy as he can. 

 One of the other forensic scientists called in sick last-minute today, so Barry volunteered to cover the shift, more than happy for an excuse to keep busy. In all reality, he probably should have done Flash duty today, keeping an eye on things. But it was only a couple hours, then someone else would arrive, and he’d go back to Flash duty. 

 When he had woken up that morning, it was to Len making Breakfast. He smiled to himself at how domestic the thief could be. He kinda just stayed at Len’s apartment that morning, until the email came in about the shift. 

 He told Len that he had to cover a shift at work. “Thank you, for letting me stay here,” he had said. 

 “Any time, kid.” Len had replied, and Barry got the feeling he’d meant it. He was pretty sure he grinned like an idiot in that moment, which he should really care more about. 

 But he kinda didn’t. The young hero wasn’t exactly sure what this thing was yet, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to try and define it. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted, whatever it was, wherever it led. It was selfish of him, he knew. But was it so wrong to want to be selfish, just this once? 

 Whether this thing turns out to just be a friendship, a strange one but a friendship nonetheless, or something more, he was content to let it play itself out. It made is gut twist a little in anticipation of what’s to come, and he couldn’t wait to find out. 

 His computer beeped, bringing his focus back to the present. He looked at it, seeing the test results. 

 He quickly scribbled them down on a piece of paper and started the other tests. Once those were finished, he emailed the results to the officer that requested them. He picked up the next case file, the last one he’d gotten, and started looking through it.

 He was in the middle of emailing the last test results when he got a call from Cisco. 

 "What's up?" He answered the phone, holding it to his ear with his shoulder and as he super speed-typed the rest of the email and proof read it. He sent it off and grabbed the phone with his head again, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 "We got a robbery happening at the bank on Seventh and Main," he said. "Three armed robbers with hostages."

 "Meta?" Barry asked.

 "Nope," Cisco said.

 "I'm on it." Barry sped out of his lab, speed-changing into his Flash suit and running towards the bank. 

 He zipped in to where the three were holding everyone hostage. One of them pointed a gun at him, yelling at the other two. "Go, get the money!" They ran into the back. 

 "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Barry told him, holding up his hands. 

 "Well you're not me," he snarked back, a black ski mask pulled over his face. He turned the gun on a hostage. "Try to stop as I shoot," he said, grabbing the woman and pressing the gun to her head. 

 He held up his hands. "Okay, my bad. I'll just let you walk right out." 

 "BOYS! LET'S GO!" He called over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Barry. 

 The other two men ran out with the money. The first man turned to them for a split second and Barry moved, running at them. He grabbed the hostage first, getting her out of the was and then disarming and tying them all to a pillar in the bank. 

 All the hostages ran outside, and he ran back outside were a couple police cars were just arriving. They got out of their cars, "All yours!" he called, running off again. "You got anything else for me, Cisco?" 

 "Well, there's a carjacking on Second, but don't you have work?" His friend's voice came through his ear.

 "Yeah, but this will only take a second." He grinned to himself, it felt good to be helping again. He zipped over, stopped the car thief and zipped back into the lab, sitting in his chair. He sighed. 

 Back to nothing. He checked his email, seeing as he nothing to do at the moment. Mercifully, an officer came into his lab a minute later. "Got some more case files for you, Allen." 

 "Thanks Officer Myres, you can just set them right there." He replied. The officer did, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. Barry looked up at him. "Officer?" 

 "What do you think about all this...black hole business with the Flash?" He asked, and Barry's heart sped up.

 "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

 "I mean like, the whole thing in the sky and the Flash getting his own day and everything?  Like, the guy seems kind of all over the place to me. From what I hear, he barely even showed up to the Flash Day event." 

 Barry shrugged, "I don't know. He's only one guy, I mean, he can't be everywhere as once, even as fast as he is."

 "Yeah, well it just seems like he's been getting kind of complacent lately. Personally, I think it's a good thing the police will always be here. We may not be meta humans, but at least we're not playing with the lives of innocents." He said, turning and walking out.

 Barry tried not to think much of it, but the words stung a little. Okay, they stung a lot. Not even the police thought he was good enough. Not even the people he was trying to protect. What was the point? He might as well admit that he isn't that symbol of hope he once was. 

 For every one person that was for the Flash Day, there's at least 4 others that disagree with it. Disagree with  _him_ being who he is. What's going to happen when he isn't fast enough? There's going to be a day when he won't be able to save anyone, when he'll screw up even bigger than he did with the singularity because he's selfish. 

 Then what will they say? What will happen when the Flash finally fails the City he's sworn to protect? The city that trusted him with their lives and families? He held his face in his hands. 

 What happens when  _nobody_ wants him anymore. As Barry Allen and as the Flash. What happens, when the forensic scientist no longer has anyone that cares enough about him, and the Flash's beloved city doesn't want him there any longer? What will he do then? 

 He felt a stinging in his eyes, and quickly blinked.  _No. Not here. Not now. I will not cry here. I can't cry here. I won't._ His throat swelled, tightening a little bit and he swallowed. 

  _No. I won't cry. I will not cry right now. Not here._ He pushed it down, shoved it away. It came back. He took a shaky breath. He laid his head on the counter, standing there, forehead pressed to the cool surface. 

  _Five. The count of five. Then I'll be good._ He inhaled. 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

 He stood up and got to work, running samples and tests for evidence, making report after report until there were no more. His movements were familiar, easy. It was something he was used to, something he could focus his energy into. Something that required his attention, but wasn't hard. He almost found himself enjoying it.

 Almost. 

 He was getting there. He would get better. No matter what. He wasn't going to let this continue, at least not publicly. He couldn't have a breakdown at work, or while he was on Flash duty, or when he was at STAR. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

 Barry Allen was going to be perfectly fine like every other individual is. He was going to be fine and he wasn't going to be having problems. He was going to be perfectly happy, perky, and his usual self, even if it killed him. 

 And if it did kill him, then, well, what does it matter to anyone anyway?

 That decided, he steeled himself, got through the last case file, and headed out for the day. He dropped off a report on an officer's desk in the bullpen before turning to leave. Joe was there, but he hadn't noticed Barry yet, and Barry was hoping to keep it that way. 

 He ducked his head and went straight towards the elevator, making it there without being noticed. He sighed in relief as the elevator doors closed. He got lucky. He figured he probably used up all his luck now. He walked out of the building, opting to walk instead of run for now.

 His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out, looking at the screen. 

  **[Received 11:36** **]** :Done playing forensic scientist, Scarlet?

  **[Sent11:36]** : Yeah, now I'm going to play hero. 

  **[Received 11:36]** **: Tsk tsk Scarlet. You should really get out more. It can't be healthy if all you ever do is save the city from itself.**

   **[Sent 11:37]** : Yeah well, someone's go to.

 The remark, Barry knew, that Len had sent was teasing, but at the same time somewhat serious. It was his way of telling Barry he needs a break. However, Barry wasn't in the mood to do anything that remotely involved a break. Because if he stopped for a moment longer, it'd come back. 

  _Ronnie's dead._ He couldn't stop it from coming.  _He's really dead._ Barry couldn't take it anymore. He sped back to his apartment as fast as he could, a tear running down his cheek. He didn't slow down to unlock his door, he just phased through it. 

 A strangled noise escaped him when he made it into his living room. He collapsed to hands and knees, tears blurring his vision. He hated this back and forth. He couldn't be fine. He wasn't fine. He wasn't  _him_ anymore, and he knew it. He knew it, and that's what hurt. He wasn't who he used to be, and he used to know what he was. He used to  _know._ Even after the particle accelerator, he knew. He was the fastest man alive. He was Barry Allen, forensic scientist. He was the Flash, hero of Central City. He was Barry, the man who had two fathers, who spent his whole life having a crush on the woman he loved, only to have her fall for another man and marry him. 

 Now, he didn't know anything. He was no longer in love with Iris, he knew that. Sure, he still had some feelings for her, but they were fading away, pushed to the side in the tangle of everything else. He was still the Flash, but he wasn't the same Flash he used to be. He was no longer the fastest man alive, he knew that. If there's one speedster faster than him in the future, who's to say there isn't more than one?

 He's still a forensic scientist, but he's no longer the Barry that has two fathers. No longer the man who had a father who loved him, a foster father who also loved him, a foster sister who loved him. No, he's slowly being pushed out of that family. His father left when he was released. 

 Who is he now? He could easily say who he's not. But that isn't the question, is it? 

 He's no longer the fastest man alive. He's still a hero, sort of. He's still Barry Allen, whose mother was murdered. Still the Barry Allen who's father was released from prison. He no longer has Iris, Joe, and he never had Wally. 

 But he  _does_ have Len. He has Len now, and he never did before. And for that fact alone, Barry doesn't know if he  _would_ go back and change things. 

 But, the man that's sitting on the floor of the living room, sobbing? That broken, beaten, man who failed, who isn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough. That man, who is lost and can't find his way, who's falling to pieces and has no family left to help him pick them back up. The man that walks around like him, looks like him, talks like him, has the same face as he does, but doesn't think like he does _,_ that man isn't him. 

 That man, who's crying, alone, in the living room to his empty apartment...that's not  _him._ It's not. He's stronger than that man. He's braver. He knows it. It's not him. It can't be him.  _He's_ weak, and Barry isn't weak. Barry has friends, family, a life, a home, somewhere he belongs.

 That man's just wearing his face. He knows it can't be him. He just can't prove it. 

 " _Meow_ _._ " Barry stopped, looking up. " _Meow._ " 

 He got up and wiped off his face. He walked cautiously to the door of his apartment, and opened it. 

 "Meow." 

 A cat with a black coat and white on its' belly blinked up at him with blue eyes. 

 He blinked at the cat, as if he wasn't sure what he was seeing. 

 He swore up and down that cat had the same eye color as a certain thief he knew, not that he'd ever tell Len that. 

 Nor would he ever tell anyone that he stepped aside and said, "Well you might as well come in then," to the cat, who immediately complied. 

 If anyone asked, the cat  _did_ look miserable.....and cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this guys....Last night I had total intentions of the next story being from Joe's pov, but then this morning happened an this is my lame attempt to channel.  
> My ferret, Houdini, died this morning. I saw him lay down, then, I was changing the radio station and I accidentally bumped their cage. Rascal, my other ferret, looked up from where he was curled in a ball, but Houdini didn't. I sort of had a weird feeling, and I opened the cage, saying "Houdini." And I poked him....and he was stiff and dead. He's been having some problems for a while now but, it still hurts. I feel like with everything going on I've been barely keeping it together, and now this.  
> We had funeral for him this morning, went out to the Mesa and buried him under a trees with some flowers and cacti nearby. I sung part of a song for him, which was winter wonderland. It was the only thing I could think of. It's been playing on repeat through my head all day.  
> I was doing fine today, and then I remembered, it's real. It really happened. And now I can barely stop crying.  
> So, that's why I wrote this bit. Thanks for reading, and please comment to tell me what you think. I promise I'll get around to Joe soon and then Cisco. Please give kudos if you liked this story.  
> Thanks!


	2. While Holding His Breath Half to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry become a crazy cat person and continues to have mental break downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you so much for all of your support and comments! I'm feeling better about Houdini now. It's sad that he's gone, but I don't feel like I'm grieving as much.  
> And hooray! Cisco is finally actually in one of them!  
> Anyway, I wanted to say that I know I had the description of the cat as black and white in the last chapter, but I think I'm changing that to white/whitish-grey color with blue eyes. Enjoy! :)

 Barry has a kitten.

 Barry hasn’t had a pet in a while. And now, he had a kitten.

 He let the kitten into his apartment, because he was sad and alone, and it was too. So, he gave it some water, and put out some milk. He let it dry off and warm up.

 And then he named it Knight. Blue Knight. He’d never tell anyone that, though, because then they’d ask why. And the reasons why was Len. Len would kill him, he was sure, for naming a cat in his honor. Especially because the name was so cheesy. But in a way, Len really had become like a knight to Barry. Even that though had Barry himself cringing at the utter sappiness of it. But Barry Allen was nothing if now a sap and hopeless romantic. 

 Still, he decided to think about the name a little more. He grinned to himself, coming up with a list of discrete yet obvious names related to Len. It's the little things in life. The small, minute, very microscopic things that keep his mental break-downs at bay. He then pet the cat goodbye, reluctant to leave it but needing to get to STAR Labs.

 He zipped out of his apartment, running through the city and into the Cortex at the Labs.

 Cisco was already there, waiting for him.

 “Hey man,” He greeted the engineer.

 “Hey,” Cisco replied, sounding-less-than enthused. But that could’ve just been Barry’s imagination. _Right._ He thought to himself. “What took you so long?”

 “Sorry I got a little..held up with work.” He said, running a hand through his hair.

 “Right.” Cisco said. “Well there’s a silent alarm going off at a jewelry store on main street.”

 Barry flashed into his suit then out of the cortex, headed toward the jewelry store. That’s how pretty much how the rest of his day went. Stopping crime, helping rebuild the city. He briefly stopped at Cisco’s suggestion to eat a couple calorie bars, running back to the lab and eating 3 of them before speeding off again. 

 He finally headed home in the early evening, telling Cisco to call him if anything major came up or the Flash was needed for something. So he wasn't completely free when he unlocked his apartment door to find the kitten curled up on the couch of his apartment. He had stopped by a couple times throughout the day when he could, making sure the kitten was okay and had enough water. The smell of cat pee reminded him he needed a litter box. So, he went off to the pet store, grabbing a few things, scanning them at super speed and leaving the appropriate amount of money on the register before flashing home. 

 He grinned to himself and he set the bags down on the table. It sure was convenient to have super speed, even if it did cause a lot of pain. 

 He set down the litter box in the opposite side of the living room in one of the corners. He poured some litter into it and putting down a mat underneath it to collect the excess litter. He then proceeded to put cat food in a bowl on the floor and fill up the water bowl again. That done, he went over to the still-sleeping kitten on the couch. 

 He pet the cat gently, causing it to stir almost instantly. It opened it's blue eyes and looked at him sleepily. It jumped up and began purring, rubbing against him.

 He chuckled a little, "I missed you too." He scratched the young feline's chin. He heard his phone start ringing and patted his pockets. He followed the noise into the kitchen and saw the Caller ID. Len. 

 Barry quickly answered the phone, walking back into the living room and standing behind the couch. The cat jumped up on the back of the couch, rubbing against his hand. "Hello?" 

 "Done playing hero yet?" Len's drawl sounded through the phone, making Barry's stomach do a flip. 

 "Uh, for the moment I think," Barry said, trying not to stumble over his words. "I'm still on call for Flash duty, though. Why, what's up?" 

 "Just curious," Len responded smoothly. "I figured I'd ask how you're feeling...wasn't the Detective working today?" 

 Barry hesitated, unsure of how to respond. He felt his chest squeeze a little, remembering what happened earlier today. He fought back down the emotions rising up into his throat. "Uh, yeah. Yeah he was, we uh, didn't end up talking though." Barry said in an attempt to sound normal. He was fairly certain he didn't succeed. 

 "Scarlet," Len said, questioning and comforting, all at once. "Talk to me." 

 "I..." Barry felt like he couldn't breath. "I'm alright." 

 "You're not alright, Barry," Len said gently. "It's okay, you know? You don't need to...cover up. Not with me." 

 "I know I just-" Barry's voice cracked and suddenly the tears were back. Damn it. Why was it so hard for him to get through this? It shouldn't be this hard. What's wrong with him? "I'm just, having a rough...a rough day." 

 "Do you want me to come over?" Len offered.

 "No it's okay, I'll be okay. I'm just...just kind of tired, is all. I think I'm going to get some rest...I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Barry tried to normalize his voice, put that extra uplifted tone into it, like he used to have, more for Len's sake than his own. He didn't want the older man to be worrying about him all night. 

 "Okay Red. Just...take care of yourself." Len sounded like he didn't want to agree, but was anyway. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

 "Yeah, tomorrow." Barry confirmed, pulling the phone away from his ear and hanging up. He stared at the floor for a long moment, trying to decide what he was feeling. He was just drawing a blank. 

  _I can't feel anything._ He thought to himself, sinking to the ground, his back to the couch. He hugged his knees close to himself, a single tear still shimmering in his eye. 

 "Meow," the kitten said, jumping down on the ground and pawing at his arm. He let his arm fall, his hand landing on the ground next to him. The kitten rubbed it's head against his head, but he had little will to pet it right then.

 He found it to be almost a relief. He felt nothing. He just existed. It was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. He idly wondered what it meant, but decided to puzzle that out later. He'd rather be numb right now, even if it was temporary. 

 He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes. He didn't remember drifting off to sleep, but that's how he woke up a couple hours later, in a balled up position on the floor, curled in on himself as he leaned against the back of the couch. 

 He groaned, standing up and straightening his spine. He stretched out, grateful for his super healing, not for the first time. The human body isn't supposed to be in those types of positions for prolonged periods of time.

 He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes. He felt exhausted, every one of his muscles felt drained of energy. It was dark outside by now, and he checked the kitchen clock. 9:03. He yawned and trudged sleepily off to bed. He tugged off his shoes and fell into bed, fully clothed still. He kicked managed to get the blankets on top of him with minimal amount of movement, and then he fell asleep again. 

 He probably should've stayed asleep on the floor. 

  _Barry watched with horror, unable  to move as he saw his mother in the living room, surrounded by a cloud of yellow lightning. He saw his younger self calling for his mother. "Mom! MOM!"_

_He saw his future self shaking his head at him, silently telling him not to do it, running off, getting his younger self to safety. He watched as Reverse Flash killed his Mom._

_He heard them, then. His past and his future selves. "You're not fast enough. You're not good enough. You couldn't save Ronnie. What makes you think you deserve to save your mother." _

_He saw him. He saw himself. But it wasn't him. He didn't have black pits for eyes. The whispered words echoed through his mind, bouncing around the room, filling him up. "This is your fault. You're the reason our mother is dead." The other him said. "It's because of you, Barry."_

_Other him stepped forward. "You really think you're a hero? You're not. You don't help anyone. Everyone would be so much better off without you! If it weren't for you, Ronnie would still be alive. Iris and Eddie would be happy! Eddie wouldn't have ended up in the Hospital because you_ _couldn't fight the anger you had for him!" Other him ran at him, punching him in the stomach rapidly, then punching him in the face._

_Barry fell to the ground, crumpling like he was useless. "That because you **are** useless, Barry," other him said, kicking his stomach, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him into the wall. "If it weren't for you, mom would still be alive. Dad wouldn't be in prison. None of this every would have happened!" The other him yelled, rapidly kicking him in the ribs and stomach. _

_Barry coughed, getting onto his knees, gasping for air. The other him grabbed him again, shoving him against the wall and turning his head to look at his mother, dead on the floor. Tears stung Barry's eyes he struggled to get free._

_"No!" Other him hissed. "Look at her. Look at what you've done! Look at her!" The scene rewound around them. The other him made him watch as Reverse flash stuck a hand through her heart, killing her. Again and again, he watcher her die._

_"NO!" He screamed, trying to fight the other him off. "LET ME GO!" He tried to get free, but the other him's grip was too tight, his hold to firm, Barry too weak. He was forced to watch, again and again, as his mother was killed._

_"Shall we flash forward to the future? Visit Eddie in his last moments?" Other him hissed evilly. "Or stay here to watch mom? Huh Flash? What'll be?"_

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"Choose! OR I'll choose for you!"_

_"Leave me alone!!" Barry yelled._

_"Very well than. Guess we're paying former Detective Thawne a little visit."  The other him dragged him along as he sped to the future, traveling through time to when Reverse Flash was going to the future._

 Barry awoke with a start, sweating and panting, helplessness overwhelming him. He looked around, realizing his phone was ringing. He grabbed it and answered it, not even checking who it was or what time it was. 

 "Hello?" He asked, voice tight, panic still making it hard to breath. 

 "Barry? What's wrong, are you okay?" Len sounded concerned. 

 "I um...no it was just a...bad dream. I-I'm alright." Barry croaked, barely getting the words out. 

 There was a pause on the other line. "I'm coming over." Len said finally. 

 "Wha-uh no! I mean, you don't have to do that! Not that I don't want you over it's just you don't have to come over i-it was j-just a bad dream," Barry rambled, flustered and tired, shoving off the blankets and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. 

 "Scarlet. I'm coming over," Len said, a finality to his tone that left no room for debate. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

 "O-okay," Barry said, still shaken up from the dream. 

 "I'll see you soon Red." The line went dead and Barry sat there for a second longer. He then pushed himself into motion, walking into the bathroom and stripping. He started the water. 

 He saw his reflection in the mirror and stopped. He looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and he was covered in sweat. He looked pale, and he slight bags under his eyes. 

 His eyes. His once bright, hopeful eyes looked hallowed and haunted. He vaguely wondered what happened to him and what he was becoming before he remembered Len was going to be here soon. He climbed into the shower, soaking up the warmth and heat. He leaned his forehead against the wall and let out a choked noise that remotely resembled a sob. He let himself go for a minute, remembering. Remembering the dream, the other him with pits for eyes. His mom, dying. Over and over again. 

 He took a deep breath.  _On 5._ He told himself. 

 _One._ He remembered his mom dying, lying on the floor. 

  _Two._ The other him, with pits for eyes.

  _Three._ 'You're no hero.' 

  _Four._ He choked out another sob, 'Everyone would be better off without you.'

  _Five._ He swallowed. 'It's your fault.'

  _Six._ 'Mom would still be alive. Dad wouldn't be in prison.' 

  _Seven._ 'Eddie and Iris would be happy.'

  _Eight._ He took a deep breath, inhaling, and exhaling. 

  _Nine._   _Pull yourself together,_ he thought. 

  _Ten._ He straightened, scrubbed down and rinsed off. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

 He quickly got dressed and made his bed. He patted down his wet hair and straightened out his shirt. He debated weather to put on jeans or sweats. He decided to go for the sweats. 

 He heard a knock on the door and quickly stumbled out of his room to go answer the door, knowing full well that if he didn't answer if quickly, the criminal would just break into his apartment. 

 He pulled the door open. Only, it wasn't Len, like he expected. It was Iris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuunnnnn....  
> To be continued...  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter....I will hopefully be uploading the next one within the next couple days...I've literally been writing this instead of actually doing my school work...whoops.  
> And there you have it, viviegirl05. Len is not a cat after all. So yeah....Barry didn't actually become a crazy cat person in this one but he DID have break downs, so I guess I was sort of right for the summary.  
> But the real question is:  
> Why is Iris there? And what will Barry name the cat?  
> I already have a name picked out for the cat now, but if you want to leave suggestions for it I might change my mind. Probably not though. And I think that's it....Cisco was in this one, so yay! After I finish up this story, which I think I will only have at most 5 chapters in total, I'm going to focus more on other characters.  
> I think I'm going to have Caitlin still at Mercury Labs, and slightly altering the whole thing of Barry pushing everyone out after the singularity. Cisco stayed at STAR Labs with Barry, and the others are still around, but Caitlin felt like she needed space so she took a job at Mercury and Barry feel like it's his fault, even though she tried to assure him it wasn't...  
> Please leave kudos and comments! What do you think Iris was doing there? And what was up with Cisco? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
